For The One You Love
by Rachel2
Summary: T&R romance ^-^' When Tenchi and Ryoko Finally admit their love for eachother, Ryoko is almost killed and taken away to somewhere in Europe from Tenchi and all the people she knows and loves. Tenchi has to go and save her before she's killed?!
1. Pro.

For The One You Love  
-Prologue-  
By Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Violance, and mild content, maybe some coursing later on::knowing me that's got a good 99% chance lol::)  
Gender: Romance/Saspence/Drama/Action  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ Ta da! A BRAND NEW TENCHI MUYO FANFIC!!!!!! I'm so happy about this one becuause I'm already working on chaper 3! And it's getting good!! ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Tenchi Muyo At all, I just own this idea adn ANY made up characters!! ~*~  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryoko quickly glanced out the four pained window in her room. The sun would soon be setting. She smiled slightly the corners of her mouth curving up ever so slightly, but still you could tell she was still fairly happy.  
  
  
Ryoko sighed sightly before standing and stretching her arms into the air and tellaporting to her normal thinking spot.  
  
------------  
  
The wind was breezy, and the red, gold, and browns of the fall leaves as they fell onto the dark blue of the lake water.  
  
Ryoko reappeared and gently glided across the frigid water, to the large tree before her. She gingerly landed on a grayish colored bolder and stared at the majestic fall sky.  
  
------------  
  
"Did I just see that?" A man asked himself, ducking behind a bush. He had planed to due his respects to the shrine, but... Well what would you do if you saw a girl pop of nowhere, and fly done on a rock in the middle of a lake? 'I've got to get back to work! Wait until Maikeru here's about this! I'll get a promotion for sure!' The man thought to himself happily, his dirty blond hair moving with the wind. His crystal blue eyes fixated on the woman.  
  
With that the man turned around and scurried down the dirt pathway and down the mountain. 'I'll get back to Europe first to gather a team... And then...' The man smirked. Clearly amused with himself and his findings.  
  
-- Yes short but I'll post chapter 1 on Tuesday (11/20/01) So no worries! Toodles for now you guys and REVIEW!!!!! -- 


	2. Chapter 1

For the One You Love - Chapter 1 -  
  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Etc. etc.)  
Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ Heee! As I proised chapter 1 is out I'm already done chapter 2 and 3 as well ^^'... SOOOO if you want more of this fic then you'll HAVE to REVIEW!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ~*~  
  
~*~ I own nothing, just this story idea ^^ ~*~  
  
ENJOY THE FANFIC!!  
  
-----------------  
  
  
The sun was just beginning to set and everything seemed to have an orange glow. Ryoko stared out over towards the sun. It seemed to be a big glowing ball of fire, slowing engulfing the sky into darkness.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sasimi yelled running over to Funaho's tree to find Ryoko sitting in her usual spot watching the sun set. "Hurry up; dinner will be ready in a few minuets!" Sasimi was about 13 years old now. Her hair had grown very long, and at the moment she had it pulled back into a pony tale. Her reddish-pink eyes shimmered in the light as she jumped from rock to rock to the center of the lake where Ryoko and the tree lay.  
  
"Hmm..." Ryoko nodded half out of it, barely even listening, only responding to the familiar sound of someone's voice. "Yeah, yeah... I'll be there is a second." Ryoko smiled slightly stretching her arms and legs and standing up. Her eyes still fixated on the sky. And the colors the sun painted the clouds. Blue... Red... purple... Almost every single color of the rainbow eliminated into her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but you'll miss out on getting a seat next to Tenchi if you don't hurry!" Sasimi said in a cheerful voice. Her apron blowing in the warm August breeze.  
  
"Whahahahahahaha!" Ryoko shrieked noting the thought of that little prissy princess getting her hands all over Tenchi. She quickly closed her eyes picturing the Masiki house and teleported herself there in a blink of an eye.  
  
'Uh huh... I thought that would get her moving.' Sasimi smiled pulling a lose piece of her almost teal blue-hair behind her ear. 'To bad she'll be angry when she finds out dinner won't be ready for the next thirty minuets...' Sasimi cringed at the thought.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Tenchi left the large floating baths and dried his jet black hair somewhat as he walked in a white towel wrapped around his waist. 'At least I wasn't bothered by Ryoko, or anybody like usual...' Tenchi mumbled to himself closing his eyes for a moment before opening the door to his house, and hurrying up the stairs to his room to get changed.  
  
  
"Tenchi?" Washu knocked on the door momentarily. Before opening it abruptly. "Lord Tenchi?" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Gahhh!" Tenchi yelled making sure he still had the towel around him as she burst into the room, her pink hair falling into her face weakly before she looked over to Tenchi. "You could have at least waited until I was dressed!" Tenchi somewhat shouted at the short woman who just smiled in return.  
  
"Lord Tenchi... Could I maybe barrow a sample of your blood?" Washu crossed her arms behind her back and put a wide smile plastered on her face.   
  
"I... Ummm wh-"  
  
"Oh you're such a darling sweetheart!" Washu quickly cut him off, pulling out a small black leather bag, with her initials and quickly throwing it on his bed. She grabbed a starchy yellow colored type of ribbon to tie around his arm, for when she took a blood sample. Also she grabbed a nettle and a container to also place the hair samples.  
  
"I... Umm... Miss. Washu... I-"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Tenchi dear...? Please! Just call me Washu..." She pulled on the latex gloves and sat Tenchi on the bed tying the yellow ribbon around his left shoulder. "Miss. Washu makes me sound too old..."   
  
'Hmm... Yeah right, your only 6000 some years old is all.' Tenchi thought to himself so not to risk the chance of injury. Although who knows how much that would help, since he normally sustained injuries or was left temporally traumatized whenever Washu decided to do one of her harmless experiments on him...  
  
"Now, just sit still this wont hurt a bit!" Washu said cheerfully, an evil grin written across her features.  
  
"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko shouted as she reappeared quickly in front of the dark haired girl sitting in a chair, sipping her afternoon tee.  
  
"Oh... It's you Ryoko." Ayeka said, plainly looking up momentarily at the woman. "So, what do you want?" She said repulsively taking another quick sip of the brownish tee.  
  
"Well, first off Sasimi said Tenchi was with you and I certainly couldn't let that happen... That and... Why are you sitting out side drinking your tee in fifty five degree weather?" Ryoko looked blankly at Ayeka. She was in a wooden rocking chair none the less, but also she was in a jacket and was clearly cold.  
  
"Oh... I... Ummm... Well, you see. Lord Tenchi said he'd be going his training class with Katsuhito soon, and he said I could come with him and watch... I've been out here though for the past two hours..." Ayeka frowned, before standing up quickly and running inside to fill the empty cup of tee she had in the purple mug with a flowery type design throughout it.  
  
Ryoko just stood there in a dark navy-blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight black flare pants. "Umm okay then. I'll just eat my din-"  
  
"Actually Ryoko... Dinner won't be ready for about another 10 minuets..." Sasimi suddenly popped into the picture, from behind a near-by tree.  
  
"What! You mean I stopped watch the sunset like I always do and left to find Tenchi and eat for nothing!?" Ryoko clenched her fists in pure anger at the thirteen year old twit.  
  
"Yeah... I guess you could say that Ryoko. But don't take it the wrong way; you just don't normally make it to dinner the second after I tell you. So this time I told you in advance!" Sasimi backed away from Ryoko a little nervous about the way she was reacting to this who situation.  
  
"Errrr!!" Ryoko threw her hands into the air and ran inside the house she and the other girls had been staying at ever since they came to earth 5 years ago.  
  
--------------  
Ten minuets later  
--------------  
  
"Hmmm..." Ryoko sighed as everyone sat down at the table. Sasimi finished setting the last of the food on the table before everyone grabbed whatever they wanted.  
  
Tenchi sat rubbing his arm where Washu had stabbed him hoping that there wouldn't be a scar after it finished healing.  
  
"Washu just smiled at him, and then quickly glanced at her daughter. Her yellowish colored eyes seemed somewhat dull, as she saw Ayeka, and Mihoshi sat gingerly next to Tenchi. And she sat on the complete opposite side, next to his fifty five year old father, and seventy seven year old grandfather. 'Hmmm..' Suddenly and idea popped into her mind.   
  
"Oh Sasimi can you pass the rise bowls please?" Kiyone said, pulling her navy hair back into a pose pony tale her sky blue eyes starring at the ground for no apparent reason. She just concentrated on a new plan to get back to head quarters, instead of being stuck with that whiny Mihoshi who unfortunately was her partner...  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi dear?" Washu said in the perquisite voice she could. "Could you please go out to the wine seller and get me a soda in the refrigerator?" Tenchi looked blankly at the thirty two year old woman as he was about to take a bight of his Teriyaki stake Sasimi had just made, but put it down.   
  
'Why do we have to have the darn thing in the wine seller...?' Tenchi thought as he stood up and started to walk away slowly.   
  
Ryoko glanced questionably at her mother. 'What's she up to now?' Then Washu looked right back at her. And motioned her to fallow him...  
  
"I... Ummm.... Tenchi? Can I help you out?" Tenchi froze for a moment, hoping no one would notice his face was red.  
  
"Sure R... Ryoko." Tenchi managed to say. Ayeka glared daggers towards the two of them and then quickly to Washu who just looked the other way, like nothing had happened at all.  
  
"Hmmm... This is going to be a long week..." Katsuhito said before taking a bight of his dinner and forgetting his thoughts.  
  
-------------------------  
  
~*~ Walaaa ^-^' I hope you liked it! E-mail/Review now please!! ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

For the One You Love  
- Chapter 2 -   
By Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Etc. Etc.)  
Gender: Romance/drama/(AN: Well, really no comedy just good old can't stop reading stuff ^^)  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ Here we go chapter 2 is out! ^^ Hope you all like it! REVIEW OR NOOOO CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Tenchi Muyo ~*~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko went into flashback mode. Things from the past came back in a split second. She just starred at Tenchi for a moment... Not moving, not blinking... Nothing.  
  
-------------  
  
Tenchi ran out of his house in his school uniform, his leather schoolbag in hand. He was only about seventeen at the moment. And he only had about ten minuets left to run the two miles to the end of his driveway to get to the bus.  
  
"Err! I'm not going to make it!" Tenchi shouted at himself. But there was a sudden Earth shattering explosion near the lake... Tenchi froze in his tracks looking over in the direction it had come from.   
  
A big ball of smoke seemed to engulf the blue morning sky, cutting all light off choking the Earth. "What the?" Tenchi changed his mind and decided to run as fast as he could to see what happened, and pray he would still make in the time between.  
  
------------  
  
Ryoko swam her last stroke from in the water of what seemed to be a lake. She managed to drag herself onto a rock near a dirt path. Her hair was matted down, and her face was covered with ash, from the explosion of her ship, as it hit the water head on, distorting it instantly. She blacked out, to tired to move any longer.  
  
Tenchi on the other hand just managed to see her through the thick cloud of smoke and dust. Coughing he ran over to her and scooped a little bit of water and poured it into her mouth. 'Please be okay...' Tenchi said, to himself.  
  
Ryoko barely opened her gold eyes, to see a guy holding her head up, smiling at the sight of her showing that she would be okay, that she was still alive...  
  
"I guess I'm going to be missing school today." He managed to say before he helped her up-  
  
----------  
  
That was the first time she had ever seen Tenchi... And probably the only guy who had ever even bothered to be kind to her. Ryoko phased back to her... Well, almost normal self and stood up joining Tenchi as they headed off on the hunt for a soda for Washu.  
  
'What's Washu up to? She wouldn't have done that, she always gets her own soda... And we've got three spares here in the house...' Ryoko quickly looked at her mother, and then to the person next to her... Katsuhito. 'Hmm... How'd I guess? There scheming again...'  
  
"Ryoko? Are you coming with me," Tenchi glanced over his shoulder and back to Ryoko for a mere second if that. "Or not?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Ryoko smiled brightly, and just decided to go along with whatever they were planning. It couldn't be that bad now could it?  
  
"Be careful though, the rain last week has left the river flooded, and the waters are very strong and will pull you under if you fall." Katsuhito said, worry somewhat in his voice as he spoke.  
  
---------  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi head off to the wine cellar, about thirty yards away from the house, in pure pitch blackness... Or at least that's what it seemed to be like.  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha!" Tenchi and Ryoko both yelled at the same time. They didn't expect to be so close to the water. They didn't even see it coming it was so flooded it was only about ten feet or so away from the house itself!  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed she couldn't see where she was going. The water wouldn't let her teleport, it was to strong. She was being pulled under, barely able to use her powers to keep her from even reaching the surface for a few seconds to breath.  
  
"Ryoko! Over here!" Tenchi shouted. He had managed to grab a hold of, what he could make out as a broken tree limb.  
  
"Te-" Ryoko was pulled under again. She forced with all her strength against the raging current. "Tenchi help me!" Ryoko couldn't fight any longer... She just couldn't. She passed out from the stress, and freezing temperature. Her body was pulled back under...  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted. He did the last thing he could think of, and dove back in. He wouldn't be able to stand the water for long, he'd either, drowned, freeze, or be killed by something in the water that hit him, or he slammed into at the force of the water at that moment and time.  
  
-----------  
  
"I think we should check on them Miss. Washu. What do you think?" Katsuhito said, as he finished up his meal.  
  
"Hmm..." Washu agreed after taking the last sip of her soda she had in her hand...  
  
They walked outside, Ayeka and the others close behind wanting to also know exactly what they were up to. But all thoughts were forgotten when they heard Tenchi screaming Ryoko's name, and hearing him struggle against the fast moving waters of the river.   
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka all but screeched, fleeing to the sound she last heard his voice, and praying they'd be able to save them... Both.  
  
"Oh, no... The river! You warned them more about the water Katsuhito!" Washu ran as fast as she could. What if Ryoko... What if she didn't make it? What if Lord Tenchi didn't make it? She had already lost her husband and real daughter in a car accident, two years after Kyasarin had been born. 'Please, live! Both of you please be alright!'  
  
--------------  
  
Tenchi couldn't explain it. As he dove back under the water. He managed to dodge a big tree... Or at least he thought was a tree, but not the few cuts that dug into his left side.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi went back under... And, and then. He gripped onto her hand. He found her! 'Hold on Ryoko, for me, please!'   
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi, where are you?!" Ayeka shouted, cupping her hand around her mouth as she looked franticly at the fast moving water. It had already been five minuets, if they didn't get them out soon they'd...  
  
"Ay-... Ayeka!" Tenchi managed to say ducking back under the water, and using all his strength to hold onto Ryoko.  
  
"Miss. Washu! Help him; he'll drowned if we don't!" Washu couldn't even see him. How could she save him?  
  
"Kiyone! Go in my lab and grab a halogen light by my desk fast!" The idea she had wasn't something brand new, or a chance to use one of her new inventions. No it was time to save her daughter, and Tenchi. "Nubiyoki, get the rope out of the garden shed!"  
  
Kiyone and Tenchi's father both complied as quickly as they could. Running with all their might they grabbed what was needed and came back to the savage waters.  
  
------------  
  
Tenchi could last much longer... The cold of the water was beginning to get to him and with Ryoko also in his arms, not even knowing that she was still alive he couldn't keep swimming for the both of them. "Anyone help please!" Tenchi spat, barley able to keep his head above to breath anymore.  
  
Washu had the light on and moved to where she heard him yelling. And there they both were. Nubiyoki quickly tied the rope into a lope and tried to throw it towards them...  
  
"Tenchi grab onto the rope if you can!" Washu all about screamed so he could hear him with the loud noise of the water, that and if she was correct he was about to go into critical hypothermia, and the affects of hearing loss temporarily.  
  
"Alright!" Tenchi just barely made out the words. He moved Ryoko a bit so one hand was free, but he could still hold onto the one he loved the most.  
  
They threw the rope, and missed three times, but finally, the forth time they were able to get it to him. Tenchi just barley got a grip onto it, his body felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him all over, his lips were a deep dark blue, and his skin was whiter then snow.  
  
Mihoshi, Sasimi, Ayeka, Washu and all the others pulled with all their might to get him and Ryoko to sure. Now there was still a problem... Would they both live? 


	4. Chapter 3

For The One You Love  
-Chapter 4-  
  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Like I've been saying I finally coursed! hahaha.... ::ahem _' heh::) violence etc. etc.  
Gender: Romance/drama/well, yes even some mild comedy... but not much this time Mihoshi will add some etc. etc. next chapter ^^   
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com (I love e-mail please feel free to IM/e-mail me ANY TIME I'M ON!! I will 99% of the time be able to talk to ya!)  
  
~*~ Here we go the chapter you've all been waiting for!! ::Silence:: -_-' (why me?) Anyways I hope you like it, short you ask? Yes but the next chapter will make up for that one trust me! ::they all trust Rachel... or not...:: Hey but who cares as long as the fanfic rocks it don't matter! ^^ I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it! AND REVIEW DAMN IT!! ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Tenchi Muyo!! (AS for Tenchi himself... ^^ ::We can always dream lol:::) ~*~  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
The Fallowing Morning 6:17 AM  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi sat in a navy-blue reclining chair snoring every now and then. His mouth was opened slightly, and his head was on a white fluffy downed pillowed that adorned most of his back.  
  
Next to him was Ryoko fast asleep in a hospital bed. An Intra Venous(An: IV) in her left wrist, another little tube attached to the skin on her chest keeping a track of her heart beet, and bandages and tape covering the cuts and scraps she had gotten the night before.  
  
The room was almost all white. The walls, sealing, draperies… Even Ryoko's bed was white. It was like any other hospital room, plane and dull.  
  
Tenchi awoke to a fairly plump nurse with dark red hair and bright green eyes, in Tenchi's words "Stabbing him in his side" trying to kick him out of the room for about ten minuets or so, so she could check her vitals and see how she was doing so far.  
  
"Tenchi?! Tenchi, how is she doing?!" Washu came running out of nowhere, Sasimi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and then even Ayeka who just kind of walked in a hurry over to Tenchi.  
  
"Oh… Hey… y…o….u… guys." Tenchi managed as he yawned, stretching his arms into the air.  
  
"Tenchi? Shouldn't you still be in your hospital room?" Washu quickly gripped a hold of his writs making sure his pulse was back to normal.  
  
"The nurse woke me up in the middle of the night and said I was alright to leave my room and stay with Ryoko for the night, as long as I didn't make to much noise to disturb her, and I didn't move around to much." Tenchi mumbled, his eyes were tired and seemed almost bloodshot as he looked at everyone, tensing up when his eyes fell on Ayeka. 'What am I going to say to her? I can't just act like it's another day in Japan!' Ayeka stopped in the doorway as the others quickly bustled into the room to see Ryoko, after the nurse left when a speaker called all nurses and personnel to report to the cafeteria on floor one.  
"Tenchi…" Ayeka breathed turning around her eyes sad yet…   
  
"Ayeka listen I'm sor-"  
  
"No… Don't say you're sorry to me Tenchi… You… You've made your choice, you picked Ryoko. I've known I haven't had much of a chance in a long time Tenchi… I… I just haven't wanted to admit it to myself that I didn't have a chance with you." Ayeka smiled slightly trying to keep herself from crying her eyes out as she spoke. I'm going to stay here on Earth though… I was thinking of going to Tokyo and trying to get a job and live like a human on this planet for a while… I just don't want to marry someone yet and take my father's place as ruler of Juri… It's… It's…" Ayeka broke and Tenchi walked forward wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay Ayeka… I just didn't want things to turn out the way they did. I didn't want to hurt you like I did last night..." Tenchi smiled and let her cry into his shirt as he looked back in the room as Ryoko lay fast asleep in her bed.  
  
"No… I'm alright now Tenchi." Ayeka backed away whipping the remaining tears from her face. "I mean if you think about it… I'm in a way your great aunt…" Ayeka and Tenchi both went blank in thought as this downed on them.  
  
"I… You know I think you're right…"   
  
"Hmm…" Ayeka smiled weakly. "Good friends then?" Ayeka smiled her normal bright smile extending her hand out.  
  
"Good friends…" Tenchi took her hand in his smiling in return.  
  
"Who knows maybe Mr. Right is still out there." Ayeka smiled moving over as three men in white scrubs walked into the room making everyone leave as they unhooked her from the monitors and IV as Ryoko opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Ten… Tenchi?" Ryoko mumbled still zonked from the medicine and the IV just removed from her wrist. No one else was around... Not even a doctor or a family member visting a sick relative. Only Tenchi, the girls Ryoko, and those three men...  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted letting go of Ayeka's hand answering the cry of his love.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we have to transfer her to another hospital for further blood work on so on. Please go home and get some rest, we'll call you in the morning if not sooner.  
  
It was the blond headed man again. He smiled brightly the thought of greed and money screaming though his mind as he pushed Tenchi slightly away from the door as they pushed Ryoko threw the doorway and out into the hallway.  
  
"You're going to do what?!" Washu squawked knowing this was clearly against hospital precautions even if it was on Earth she still knew you just don't move a person two seconds after telling the family. "You can't I forbid it! My daughter is fine, she should be going later today, and suddenly you come barging in saying that there is something extremely wrong and such not?!" Washu gripped a hold of the man's shirt pulling him down to meat her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Washu said strait faced not even flinching as the man smiled and began to chuckle.  
  
"Oh… You'll find out soon enough Miss. Washu… Being the… How did they say it? Smartest geniuses in the… Universe…"  
  
Washu starred at the man blankly as he took a few steps backwards. "Didn't think this 'Remote' galaxy knew too much about the other planets holding life did you?" With that the man began to walk into a nearby elevator the other two men and Ryoko waiting there for him.  
  
Tenchi clenched his fists not able to hold back the anger that had been boiling in his body. No now it was over flowing. "Ryoko!" Tenchi ran past Washu after the man. He grabbed a hold of his neck slamming him into a nearby wall.  
  
"Ah ah ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you. You shouldn't draw to much attention to me or the girl… Unless you'd like us to kill her." The man drew out a gun and put it against Tenchi's head. "I told you that we'd call you… I meant that." Tenchi let go of him backing away his eyes narrowed jaws clamped shut resisting the chance to ignore the gun in the man's hands and kill him right then and there.  
  
"Just two more things…" Tenchi said breaking the silence.  
  
"What…" The man said growing slightly annoyed.   
  
"First… What is your name…? And second… If you touch her," Tenchi stepped closer to the man again. "I swear on my life that I'll rip you from limb to limb and hang you and your friends out to dry."  
  
"Hmm…" The man smiled cocking his head to one side. "So outspoken… That's not like you at all Tenchi… Guess that's what happens when you're in love… My name is Ethan. I'll be seeing you and your family again… I'm sure of it. And as for the girl. If you fallow instructions she will live… As for ever seeing her again. Well, lets just leave it at that shell we?"  
  
Ethan smiled looking at Sasimi and the others briefly before finally joining his friends in the elevator. Tenchi waited until the two doors closed and he knew that they couldn't hear.  
  
"Washu… We're getting her back… We're getting her back weather it kills me in the process." Washu and the others starred at Tenchi never seeing such hate in his eyes not knowing how to react.   
  
Washu smiled weakly. "Oh trust me Tenchi… We'll get her back… We're defiantly going to get her back.  
  
-----------------  
  
Heh heh don't ya just hate those cliff hangers? WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! _ 


	5. Chapter 4

For The One You Love  
  
-Chapter 4 -  
  
By: Rachel*  
  
Rated: PG-13/R (A scene with Ryoko and Ethan...)  
  
Gender: Drama/Mild Comedy/Romance/Suspense  
  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
- HEY! If you want to be added to my fanfic update list ::just starting:: Please E-MAIL ME ONLY!! At: DuckQueen2150@aol.com! But if you must! Review and tell me you want to be added, BUUUTTTT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Tell me your e-mail address! ::heh.. -_-' you don't know how many peeps DON'T do that... ::sighs:: -  
  
== Oh, and just to let you know: Deuxieme Bureau is French for "The second office" Yes, it is a reral term I did my research! == (It's kinda like the FBI/CIA, YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE STORY!!)  
  
==============================  
  
Hide  
  
By Creed  
  
-------------------  
  
To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
  
My life, my love, my soul?  
  
I've been dancing with the devil  
  
way too long  
  
And it's making me grow old  
  
Making me grow old  
  
Let's leave…oh let's get away  
  
Get lost in time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide  
  
Let's leave…oh let's get away  
  
Run in fields of time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide  
  
What are you going to do with  
  
your gift dear child?  
  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
  
Divided is the one who dances  
  
For the soul is so exposed  
  
So exposed  
  
Let's leave…oh let's get away  
  
Get lost in time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide  
  
Let's leave…oh let's get away  
  
Run in fields of time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide  
  
There is no reason to hide  
  
No reason to hide ...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Tenchi sat in a waiting room with Washu, and the other girls, his mind screaming with hate. It was consuming him like a pelage slowly seething through his body.  
  
"It'll take me a while but I can find information on him… Since I just have a first name… If it's his real name and I know what he looks like." Washu spoke starring at her feet, as she sat in a red leather chair her hands cupping her face.  
  
"That's it!" Tenchi stood up storming over to the elevator.  
  
"Tenchi no!" Ayeka screamed. She ran over pulling him away. "Tenchi they'll kill her if you go after them!" Tenchi pushed Ayeka away letting her fall to the floor. Sasimi let out a little cry holding back her tears.  
  
"She's right Tenchi..." Kiyone spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Just listen to him. If he said he'll call us, he'll call us."  
  
Tenchi clenched his fist slamming it as hard as he could into the plaster wall putting a crack into the spot he hit.  
  
"Ryoko don't die!!" Mihoshi whaled everyone starred mindlessly at the blond as a river of tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"Hmm…" Tenchi nodded looking at Ayeka briefly. She just closed her eyes and nodded. He walked down the hallway passing the first medical person in hours as he headed to the cafeteria to grab something for everyone to eat, and something for himself to drink.  
  
Sasimi ran over to Ayeka hugging her tightly never wanting to let her go. "It'll be okay Sasimi trust me. We're getting Ryoko back; Tenchi would never stop looking for her until they day he died."  
  
"Ayeka… Are you alright? About… About the Tenchi choosing Ryoko thing?" Ayeka tensed up and Sasimi sensed it.  
  
"No… I'm alright with it now… I just have to move on…" Ayeka smiled at Sasimi now not having to look down at her. But merely across form her now that Sasimi was the same height as Ayeka she had grown so much over the years. 'I just have to move on.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted as loud as she could as a man literally threw her into the nearest ambience there was slamming the door shut. 'Help me!' was the last thing she thought of as suddenly some type of gas was admitted through a vent next to her.  
  
Ethan smiled brightly as the fumes engulfed the room forcing Ryoko into sleep. "That should knock her out all the way back to head quarters…" The other men laughed as they started the vehicle and drove off unnoticed. 'This is going to be fun… For me at least, I can't say much for Tenchi…'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Tenchi! Kiyone shouted running into the cafeteria her blue hair trailing behind her. "Tenchi… When we go to get Ryoko back I'm going with you. You could use my help." Tenchi didn't even look at her. He closed his eyes tightly barely able to stand up anymore. Why did all of this have to happen to him?  
  
"Kiyone…" Tenchi turned and looked at her. Her eyes were dark and weary looking. She must have been up all night long. Her hair was slightly frizzed from the rain and water last night. Her cloths were somewhat wrinkled. "Kiyone… Thank you but I-"  
  
"Damn it Tenchi! I'm going whether you want me to or not!" Kiyone held back her anger and griped a hold to Tenchi's shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"… Fine. You can come when with us."  
  
Mean while the doctors and nurses sat at the lunch tables watching the drama unfold before them. Two men and a woman took out their money starting to bet on who was going to win…  
  
"Thank you Tenchi… Come on I'll pay for the food and drinks. You've got to be starving you haven't eaten a thing since dinner last night." Kiyone smiled brushing a few stray whips of hair from her face.  
  
'No thank you Kiyone…' Tenchi sighed in defeat sleep and weakness beginning to get to him as he took a sip of a very strong black coffee, and a bight of a tuna sandwich. "Hey Kiyone?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it Tenchi?"  
  
"You know I haven't been paying much attention... What time is it?"  
  
"Ehh…" Kiyone set down the tray of various foods and looked at her watch for a few seconds. "12:00 in the afternoon right now." Kiyone smiled and picked up her tray as her and Tenchi walked in silence the rest of the way back to the girls to give them there much wanted food and drinks.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Yes Maikeru sir. I'll have the girl in your office by tomorrow morning."  
  
"And what of that boy and his friends, and family?"  
  
"Oh… Trust me. I'll take care of that… I'll have fun seeing that boy suffer knowing the pain of losing everything."  
  
"Just as long as you get it done without drawing attention to us Ethan."  
  
"Yes sir…"  
  
"Very well then. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir…" Ethan turned his cell phone off as him, his men, and Ryoko boarded a private jet heading back to the Deuxieme Bureau, in France. "Don't hurt her guys the boss wants to see her in the morning okay?"  
  
The men all smiled looking at the girl, but then nodded quickly avoiding eye contact with Ethan.  
  
"Sir!" One of the men came running down the small stair case that lead the plain's main door minutes later. "Sir the girl is waking up!"  
  
"Hmm… She's not normal that's for sure… Leave her be. I'll talk to her in a few minutes… I have to make a phone call first." Ethan smirked. 'It'll be fun seeing that kid suffer when I kill his pretty girlfriend in front of his face… All we need is to do a few experiments and take a little sample of blood, then she's mine for the killing…'  
  
-------------------  
  
Hospital - 2:00 PM  
  
-------------------  
  
"Will Mr. Tenchi Masaki please report to the nearest nurses' desk. Tenchi Masaki!" A nurse's voice rang throughout the hospital.  
  
"Do you think it's them?" Sasimi glanced over to Tenchi who tensed up.  
  
"Hmm… There's one way to find out." Tenchi stood up joined by Washu and Ayeka.  
  
"If it's him I have to find out what he says… Ryoko's my daughter."  
  
"And she's my fr-" Everyone looked at Ayeka. "…She's my friend… Probably one of the best friends I'll ever have… Like they say, good friends always fight, but still manage to talk and get along…"  
  
Tenchi smiled. 'Who would have guessed?'  
  
-----------  
  
"Ryoko…" Ethan smiled the phone to his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Hmm… You shouldn't be so outspoken to the one who holds your life in his hands. I could kill you right now if I wished… But you're to pretty for me to do that now… Plus I wanted to have your boyfriend to see you die…"  
  
'Boyfriend?' Ryoko narrowed her eyes in question. 'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
"Oh… I forgot you were still knocked out… He admitted his love to you. He thought you were gone he couldn't bare it. He didn't even notice that the princess of Juri who also has feelings for him was right behind him."  
  
"I-" Ryoko couldn't speak. He had said he loved her? Was this man lying to her? Was he just saying this to upset her? How did he know about Ayeka being the princess of Juri?!  
  
"Well… I must talk to Tenchi now, so please be quite until I tell you to talk… I don't want to have to hurt you… Yet."  
  
---------  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" It was the little red haired lady again.  
  
"Umm… I'm Tenchi Masaki. There was a phone call for me?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes, yes! Here a man by the name of Ethan?" Tenchi's blood began to boil.  
  
"That's him…" Tenchi's mind began to scream with hate a strong hate. So strong, Tenchi almost crushed the phone in his hands when taking a hold of him.  
  
"Mr. Masaki! Hello my dear boy… I have Ryoko right here I think she wants to say hello to you…"  
  
----------  
  
Ethan covered the phone. "Say hello Ryoko…" He put the phone to her face.  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi help me!"  
  
"Ryoko! Oh God, are you alright? Has he hurt you?"  
  
"Time is up Tenchi… You'll talk to Ryoko when you find me… We'll be waiting for you… Meet us at the Deuxieme Bureau… Better known as the second office… It in France. You've got 24 hours to get there… This is all the information I'm giving you. Wouldn't want Miss. Washu falling upon any information she doesn't need to know…" Ethan smiled as he saw a single tear stream down Ryoko's face. "Goodbye boy… Your Ryoko will be waiting… Don't want me to kill her if your late now do you?"  
  
Tenchi hung up the phone. "Errraaaa! Basard!" Tenchi screamed pulling at his hair. "I'll kill you Ethan!"  
  
The nurse stared worriedly at Tenchi. Washu just tapped her on the shoulder. "His fiancée is cheating on him…"  
  
"Oh my dear! Oh the poor thing…" The nurse covered her moth with her hands in shock.  
  
'Hmm… Thought that would work…' Washu nodded making some form tears form in her eyes. "Yeah… He's taking it pretty hard. She just ran away to France with him today…"  
  
"Oh my!" The women glanced over at Tenchi. He dug his nails into the wall holding back the urge to through one of those hard plastic chairs out a window pretending it was Ethan's body. "Well, I hope he is better… You should get him home so he can rest you've already been here for two days…"  
  
Washu smiled and looked back to Tenchi and the girls. All of them had dark little bags hanging under there eyes, she as well. "Yeah I'll call his father and tell him to pick us all up…"  
  
"Are you his mother?"  
  
"I-…" Washu wasn't expecting that she smiled. "In a way…"  
  
"Oh! You're his step-mother?"  
  
Washu slapped her hand into her face. 'You and Mihoshi should get together sometime…' Washu thought shaking her head.  
  
"Oh my lord! You're the girl's mother! I can't believe he hasn't yelled at you!"  
  
"Uhh… Let's just say he's known me for a long enough time that he'd know better then to yell at me…"  
  
"They've been together since they were little kids?! How romantic! …It's such a pity it didn't work out between them… Give them my blessings for me will you?"  
  
Washu rolled her eyes and nodded. 'She might even be worse then Mihoshi…'  
  
"Washu… I'm calling my father… I'll tell him what's happened myself… Do you want him to come and pick us up?" Tenchi showed his eyes now wanting the fear and tears to show.  
  
"-… Yes Tenchi." Washu sighed hating to see Tenchi in such pain.  
  
"Well, I'm off to room 33. I've got to get prepped for a heart transplant! Bye Miss. Washu." Washu starred at the little round women as she ran down the hallway. 'I pray for the patient…'  
  
----------------  
  
The jet flue into the air. Holding Tenchi back from getting back the one thing he thought he'd never miss until it was too late. 'Tenchi…' Ryoko cried to herself. 'Do you really care? Will you ever show up to save me?' Ryoko struggled with the rope trying to break free.  
  
"Heh… You can try… We already made it fit your standards… Or should I say powers… You aren't going to be able to break free from that…" Ethan bent down and brushed a stray piece of hair and brought his face inches from her. He smiled with evil in his eyes pure evil. He forced his lips against hers, but Ryoko pulled away.  
  
"I told you not to do anything I didn't want you to do!" Ethan hit Ryoko across the face. She closed her eyes. She didn't scream only let a single tear fall from her eyes.  
  
"Sorry if I was respecting my morals…" She opened her eyes and glared back at him with the same evil in her eyes. An evil she'd never let be shown since she had fallen for Tenchi.  
  
"Tchhha… Morals won't help you…" Ethan smiled and pushed his lips to hers again and began to let his hands wander.  
  
'God, Tenchi please!' Ryoko didn't fight… She didn't let the tears stop falling… She didn't scream… She couldn't… The pain in her chest hurt to much as Ethan raped her… She was helpless, she couldn't teleport… The chains around her ankles and wrists wouldn't budge… He'd kill her if she did fight… 'But would death be better then this?' She thought as the tears endlessly fell from her eyes. 'Would I rather be dead now? Would I have been better off drowning in the river?'  
  
------------------  
  
'I swear on my life I'll kill you Ethan… I'll kill you if you touch Ryoko!' Tenchi's mind was being taken over by rage, hate, and maybe even the evil that Ryoko had in her…  
  
Tenchi's father pulled up in the large navy-blue van and ran out hugging Tenchi. "Thank God your alright."  
  
"Dad… Let me go…" Tenchi closed his eyes and pushed away from his father's embrace and went as far in the back of the van as he could away from the other girls.  
  
"I-" Washu placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Leave him be Nubiyoki… He's just lost the love of his life… He doesn't know if he'll be getting her back… You know how he feels…" Washu sighed and left him with his thoughts.  
  
Nubiyoki frowned as he thought of Atchika. He knew all right… He knew all to well… 'I hope you find her my son… I hope you find her…'  
  
  
  
===================  
  
- Hope you liked it ^-^! I told you it was going to be kinda (R)ish... And depressing! BUUTTT IT'LL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
(I know I didn't spell tenchi's mom's name right! I didn't have the time to look... -_-')  
  
Toodles always,  
  
Rachel*  
  
E-mail: DucKQueen2150@aol.com  
  
PS - PLEASE check out my other Tenchi Fanfics, and other Anime series they are just as good if not better!  
  
New York New York (Cardcaptor Sakura Romance) is my best by far, I know that for a fact since I'm so obsessed with writing it and have been neglecting my other work for so long! -_-' Heh... Anyways g2g once again!  
  
CHOA!  
  
FAREWELL!  
  
BUH BYE!  
  
BYE BYE!  
  
Etc. Etc... -_-' 


	6. Chapter 5

For The One You Love  
  
- Chapter 5 -  
  
  
  
Tenchi ran out of the van as it pulled into the garage, and ran into the house. He grabbed a suit case out of the closet on the way to his room and slammed his door shut.  
  
"Welcome home…" Katsuhito sighed and took another sip of tea as the others all collapsed down on the couch.  
  
"Hmmm…" Washu mumbled letting her hands run through her spiky pink colored hair. "Tenchi, the girls and I are leaving in two hours for France… We'll be getting my daughter back."  
  
"But don't you need promotion from the head of the Masaiki shrine?"  
  
"Lord Katsuhito… Tenchi would go no matter what. Even if it risked the chance of being disowned by his family; he's getting Ryoko back even if it kills him."  
  
Katsuhito froze mid-sip of his tea. He closed his eyes. "I know, I know Washu. I'm too old to join you though on this trip. Just make sure you bring my grandson… And granddaughter back home safe."  
  
Washu's eyes watered and she nodded hugging Katsuhito before heading up to her room. 'Thank you…'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tenchi threw his suit-case onto the bed and hurriedly grabbed a spare pair of pants, and other things that he would need. 'I'll leave it Washu's hands to get weapons... I guess we could take Ryo-oki…' Tenchi clenched his fists again, still not sure what to do. "Washu!" Tenchi stormed out of his room and across to a rarely occupied room.  
  
"Yeah Tenchi?"  
  
"Could we take Ryo-oki?" The little Cabbet came running into the room when hearing her name in use.  
  
"Well, It'd be a long shut. We would be considered a Unidentified flying object and we could ge-"  
  
"Can we do it?!" Tenchi screamed, his hands racked with anger and frustration as they shook uncontrollably.  
  
Washu closed her eyes trying to block the anger in Tenchi's voice. "Yes… Yes, Tenchi we can, but we could also risk the chance of being shout down by the French, all of Europe, and the rest of Jap-"  
  
"I don't care Washu we need to get to France, and we've only got twenty hours now left to do so!" Tenchi ran back out of the room, and froze in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"It's okay Tenchi… I understand how you feel I ca-"  
  
"No… No you don't Miss. Washu…" Tenchi let the tears fill in his eyes. His voice was beginning to crack. "I…" He couldn't talk anymore. He ran back into his room and shut the door abruptly.  
  
'Yes Tenchi… Yes, I do…'  
  
--------------  
  
Ethan walked out of the room leaving Ryoko on the ground. Her face was a river of tears, as she tried her hardest to calm down. 'Tenchi…'  
  
She saw a sheet under a small cot and reached for it, but it was too far. One inch away was too far. The cording, whatever it be was made of was still wrapped around her ankles and writs holding her back from covering her, now naked body.  
  
--------------  
  
"I thought the boss said to leave the girl alone, didn't he?" One of Ethan's colleges came from behind him and placed a firm hand on his right shoulder.  
  
"Yes… He did, but I've made her so scarred of me she wouldn't dare say a word. I told her I kill her… And I will if she does tell. I'm going to kill her in a few hours anyways. Once that 'pretty boy Tenchi' gets his ass over here to save her." Ethan smirked.  
  
"But… But sir they could find out if they took a blood test, it would show your DN-"  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?!" Ethan pushed the man aside and ran the rest of the way to the cockpit to see how much longer until they'd reach head quarters.  
  
The man shook his head and looked over to the closed door. 'They said no one would get hurt. Not even the girl. But…' The man erased his thoughts and walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door handle.  
  
----------------  
  
Ryoko sat up and backed as far away from the door as she could her body shaking with fear and uncertainty. 'No, no not again…' Ryoko closed her eyes and let a few stray tears fall from her eyes once more.  
  
"Miss?" The man walked into the room and looked around the corner, closing his eyes and looking down at the ground when he saw Ryoko. "I, God, I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen, no one was going to get they said. This is my first time on duty, and I hope it's my last, if people have to suffer, I'd rather be homeless and on the street."  
  
Ryoko looked up and stared at him for a moment. He looked about Tenchi's ago almost…  
  
He looked up and quickly walked over. Ryoko quickly scurried in the other direction. He frowned and shook his head. "No… I won't hurt you. I'm not like that monster Ethan. I'll help you out of this hell whole okay?" With all sincerity in his eyes Ryoko smiled weakly.  
  
"Th- Thank you…" She let another tear fall, and then pointed behind her to a sheet.  
  
"Hmm…" The man winked his left eyes and then stood up. "I've get a better idea. Why don't I go get you a spare of clothing? I think I've got a pair of shorts and a shirt that should fit you." Then he looked at his watch. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since last night, what am I saying of course you're hungry. I'll get you some food and something to drink also."  
  
Ryoko's eyes lit up brighter then they had been since last night. "Thank you again, please… Just keep him away from me. I don't want him to hurt me again." Ryoko shuttered at the thought of his hands on her body again.  
  
"Yeah, I promise. We'll get out of here together okay?" The man cocked his head to the side a lopsided smile on his lips.  
  
"Together it is." She smiled a slight blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
'That Tenchi guy is a lucky man. Hope he gets here shortly. I'll have to tell him some how without making anyone spacious of me. He needs to know what we're doing.' He stepped out the door about to close it before Ryoko called him back.  
  
"Don't tell Tenchi what we're doing, he'll find out when he gets here okay?  
  
--------------  
  
One hour later  
  
--------------  
  
"Okay, we're ready to leave Tenchi…"  
  
"How long is the trip going to take?" Tenchi's eyes were shadowed over and hid the pain and rage in his chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"Well, if we push Ryo-oki hard enough probably a half an hour… At the most an hour, and that's going with pushing her past her limit."  
  
"Ryo-oki…" The little Cabbit smiled and jumped into Tenchi arms. Tenchi threw her up into the air and she transformed in mere seconds into Ryoko's ship.  
  
"Son… Be careful. Bring Ryoko back to us."  
  
"Yeah dad… I will. She'll be backing home in no time…" Tenchi forced a smiled and gave his father a quick hug before picking up the small suit case and walking closer to Ryo-oki joining, Kiyone, Mihoshi Sasimi, Washu, and even Ayeka; who all refused to say at home while Tenchi or Ryoko could have a risk of never coming home.  
  
Ayeka smiled. 'This is going to be an interesting trip… imagine. Me, helping Tenchi get that troll back, just so he can love her, and marry her… Maybe I'm better off going back home, I'll say sorry to father for giving up my duties as the princess of Juri and take back the rule of the thrown.'  
  
Tenchi looked over to Ayeka and smiled weakly. 'Thank you Ayeka… For understanding my feelings, and for being here when I need you,' Tenchi paused in his thoughts. 'For being here when Ryoko needs you…'  
  
"Kiyone! I'm scared!" Mihoshi whaled clinging onto Kiyone's arm.  
  
"Oh! Will you stop?! You a Galaxy Police officer and you need to start acting like one! Not like some baby!" Kiyone shouted flinging her arm into the air trying her hardest to free Mihoshi from it.  
  
Tenchi chuckled and shook his head and stepped onto the platform of Ryo-oki's ship. "Let's get going…"  
  
"I'll start making dinner in the kitchen Washu has put in just for me!" Sasami bragged skipping off to another room.  
  
"We've got to get going now…" Tenchi shadowed his eyes once more hiding the pain.  
  
"Tenchi don't try to hide your feelings," Washu whispered as she passed by him quickly. "You'll only shadow your heart…"  
  
Tenchi looked up to her and smiled mouthing thanking before Ayeka and the others came badgering in and pushing their way into their own separate rooms, also something Washu had cooked up in the past hours since Ryoko's kidnapping.  
  
--------------------  
  
Deuxieme Bureau – The second office  
  
--------------------  
  
Three trucks pulled into a parking garage and pulled Ryoko from it. It took six men to hold her and she tried her hardest to break free. It was useless. Her powers were completely confined. She couldn't even scream if she wanted to.  
  
"I told you… It's useless. You're ours forever, or at least Maikeru is done playing with you that is…" Ethan smiled his eyes colder then ever as he swept his hand over her face.  
  
Ryoko shuttered as his hand touched her again. 'Get him away, someone please stop him!'  
  
"Ethan… Stop, don't touch her. You've scared her enough already."  
  
Ethan looked over to the young boy in front of him and smiled weakly in disgust. "Kid, you don't tell your superior what and what not to do," Ethan walked over to him and gripped him into a headlock, bending his neck backwards. "Annoy me again and your neck will be bent back even further… And try not to. I don't feel like explaining to the boss why you've dead coupes is in a body bag. Besides… I'd have to do all the paper work, now lay off Nathan… If you know what's good for you. Do you really want to join this girl and that idiot boy when I kill them?!"  
  
Nathan glared at Ethan and shook his head reluctantly. "No sir…"  
  
"What was that kid, I couldn't hear you!"  
  
"No sir!" Nathan replied shouting and looking forward over to Ryoko with forgiving eyes.  
  
"Hmm… That's better. Now let's get her to the boss."  
  
---------------------  
  
Ryo-oki – ten minutes in flight  
  
---------------------  
  
"Erraaaa! Bastard!" Tenchi pulled at his ebony hair and threw his suit case into a wall...  
  
"Hmm…" Ayeka smiled weakly and walked into the room startling Tenchi. "I've never heard you so outspoken before.  
  
"Heh… I've never been this angry before…"  
  
Ayeka frowned and sat down on the corner of his bed. "Even when Ryoko and all of us were almost killed by Kagato?"  
  
Tenchi looked up at her his eyes slightly widened with a questionable face. "Ay— Ayeka that… That's different! I didn't love one sap—"  
  
Ayeka cut him off abruptly. "Why her?!" Tears fell from her eyes once more. She still didn't want to except that he was no longer hers to own. She couldn't have what wasn't anywhere near her grasp.  
  
"Ayeka? I thought you were okay with it?"  
  
"Oh please! Haven't you ever seen a girl cover up her true feelings before?! I love you! Why did you pick that ugly troll ove—"  
  
"Ayeka stop!" Tenchi shouted stopping her dead in her tracks. "Don't bad mouth her all because you didn't get what you wanted for once in you're royal life! You're Ryoko's friend aren't you?! You just don't want to admit it, well I know the truth, if you weren't her friend, and you weren't mine either you wouldn't have to help get her back now would you Ayeka?!"  
  
Ayeka stared blankly at the red carpeted floor as a single tear fell from her eyes. "No… I wouldn't have." Ayeka's stood up and slapped Tenchi hard across the face. " Came because I thought just maybe I had one last chance to find out how you truly feel about Ryoko and I, and who you truly care about!" She stormed out of the room leaving Tenchi dumfounded and not knowing what the heck to think about.  
  
------------------  
  
Ayeka smiled. 'Haa… That should keep him busy for awhile. Washu's plan worked. He sure as hell stopped throwing things and stopped thinking about Ethan...'  
  
------------------  
  
Tenchi sat with his hand on his face thinking to himself out loud. "I could have sworn she was okay with it! Erraaaa! Women!!!" Tenchi pulled at his hair again and stood up and walked back over to his bed and fell atop it. 'Maybe all I need is a quick nap... Ryoko…'  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes picturing her golden catlike eyes, and cyan hair. He picture him with his arms draped around her holding her close never wanting to let her go for his life. 'I love you more then life itself Ryoko… More then life itself' 


	7. Chapter 6

**_For The One You Love_**

**_- Chapter 6 -_**

****

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild Comedy**

**E-mail: ****DuckQueen2150@aol.com******

**~*~ Hee! Here it id! That chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope you like it! ~*~**

**-- I don't own Tenchi… Etc. Etc. --**

****

            "Sir their in an unidentified flying object, two miles away, flying at 350 knots due West of us." It was the French Military base that just happened to fall upon our hero's at one of the worst times in their lives.

            "Tell them to identify themselves, or we'll be forced to shoot them down into the ocean!"

            "Y… Yes sir!" The man griped onto a microphone and began to speak.

--------------

            "Damn it!" Washu hit her computer as the base flashed onto a screen in Ryo-oki's main frame.

-------------------

            "This in the French Military! Tell us who you are and what you are doing immediately, or we'll be forced to shoot you down!"

            "This is Washu Masaki of Okayama, Japan speaking we have full authority from the Japan Military and the ambassador of France to fly in this designated area! Now if you will, I must be going now! Many things to do and too little a time to do it!" Washu lied more so she could ever remember lying in her life…

            "Umm… Okay then, I'll be sure to check on that however! Have a good day miss."

            "And you as well." Washu smiled and rolled her eyes, quickly having Ryo-oki accelerate. She ran over quickly to the main speaker. "Everyone get to Ryo-oki's main frame, we'll be landing a mile away from 'The Second Office', in five minutes." 

---------------------------

            Tenchi sat up quickly his eyes wide open when there was a sudden drop of the ship. Tenchi fell off his bed head first giving him a nice sized welt.

            "Oww God dam-"

            "Tenchi!" Sasami came running. Tenchi we're going to get Ryoko, come on!"

            Tenchi moaned and nodded a slight smile on his face. "Yeah Sasami, I know."

            "Well, move it already!" She ran into the room and grabbed his hand.

            "I'll be there in a minute Sasami you go and tell Washu that, I'm fine." Sasami just frowned and nodded.

            "Okay, whatever you say Tenchi." Tenchi smiled and turned around to face his suit case. He opened the silver clasps and starred down at a hand gun and the Light Hawk Sward. _'Dad gave me the gun before we left… I didn't bother to tell Washu. I just thought it'd be useful if I lose the sward. I doubt I'll even have to use it, but hey, it's better then nothing.'_

            Tenchi stood up and placed the gun and sward in his waist band quickly, running as fast as he could. He saw Ayeka emerge from her room and he paused. "Ay- Ayeka?"

            Ayeka was facing the opposite direction. Her eyes widened and she smiled before turning. "Did I get your mind off that oh how did you put it, 'Bastard', yet?" Ayeka smiled and began to laugh as Tenchi stood with a parted mouth in shock.

            "You were faking it?!"

            Ayeka stopped laughing and nodded. "Yes, but it worked, you stopped thinking about Ethan and didn't throw things around anymore now did you?"

            Tenchi shook his head with a smile. "I'll never understand you…" He chuckled.

            "Hey, it wasn't my idea, it was all Washu's evil little scheme. I just played the damsel in distress."

            "Will you two move your butts and get in here?!" The loud shrill voice of Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami.

            "We better move it before they throw us out the window…" Tenchi frowned and began to start in a jog.

            Ayeka smiled warmly. _'Good luck my Tenchi… Find Ryoko and bring her back to us all safely.'_

-------------------

Second Office

-------------------

            "Sir." Ethan knocked on the door of Maikeru's office. "Sir, I've brought the girl as you requested."

            "Bring her in." A stern voice shouted from the loud droning of a television. 

            Ethan ran a hand through his hair and gripped a hold of Ryoko by her hair. Her shout of pain was muffled but the gag now in her mouth. "This is the women sir. Ryoko, Ryoko Masaki." He smiled when a shot of anguish poured threw her body like a thousand needles being stabbed into her at once. What if she never got a chance to see Tenchi again? She'd never know if what Ethan said was true, that Tenchi loved her; and not Ayeka.

            "What the hell did you do to the poor girl?!" He stood up after turning off the TV. Ryoko's hair was matted, her face tear ridden, and her color was almost transparent she was so pale.

            "She's having a hard time dealing with it sir…" Ethan said trying to avoid eye contact.

            Nathan glared hard at Ethan, and looked back at Maikeru with the same scornful look. "And you boy? This is your first run isn't it?" Nathan nodded reluctantly.

            "Y— Yes sir, it was."

            "Did you enjoy this job, or would you rather join the rest of the sissies at the 'office desk job'?"

            "Not offence sir," Nathan flinched when Ethan turned around abruptly. "But I'd rather be a sissy then have to kill or hurt an innocent person, whoever they may be."

            Maikeru began to laugh all the men, and Ryoko starred blankly at him. "Wise choice boy… You've passed your exam with flying colors. But I'll have you know, you may _never, and I mean __never tell a sole about what you have seen." Maikeru paused and walked back to his desk sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee. "If you do, everyone you've ever known, seen or heard of including you will die in a matter of days you hear me?!"_

            "I— Yes sir."

            "Good. You have to finish up this case first though. The only people who know about this girl are her family, you, your partner's, and me. None of the scientists at our labs know of the girl, no one, but the people in this room and her family… I spouse it's going to stay this way right?"

            "R—Right sir."

           "Very well then. Let's get this chickadee into one of the rooms, get her anything she wishes, except phone calls, potential weapons, a chance to break out, and for God sakes let her take a bath."

            "You okay with that sweetie?" Maikeru smiled weakly. All he got was a glare. "Did you know you've got beautiful eyes? They're worth billions you know… Literally." He smiled lifting her chin upwards to face him with his index finger. "Is that glare a term of affection, or do you just not like me?"

-----------------------

Ryo-oki

-----------------------

            The ship landed with an abrupt thud and few scattered screams. "Everyone okay?" Washu stood up and opened a small compartment with six, farley big cases that normally would fit in a compartment of that size, but thanks to Washu… It did.

            "Oww… My head hurts." Sasami winced as she touched her forehead and found a small gash that was bleeding.

            Washu frowned and walked over to the teenager and looked at the cut closely. "You'll live; nothing major, but we've only got a few minutes before people start noticing the large 'spaceship' that has landed in the middle of France!"

            Sasami rolled her eyes as Tenchi and Ayeka made they're way in, and Mihoshi and Kiyone stood up and joined them.

            "Okay, everyone is fine except for a small little incident that happened to the youngest to the group, but she's fine, and old enough to kick Second Office butt!" Washu chuckled and everyone was silent. "Well, I thought it was farley amusing."

            "Let's get moving Washu!" Tenchi was getting annoyed and grabbed a black case opening it without hesitation. Inside was a larger stun-gun/laser-gun. It was black with red laser pointer to target the person they needed to shoot.

            "Oh my… Washu, don't you think that's a little much—" Ayeka stopped and trailed off looking over to Sasami.

            "I didn't go over board trust me."

            "No, I mean isn't this a little too violent for my little sister to be handling?"

            "Honey, that's why I put the stun button on there for! You can handle this can't you Sasami?!" Washu taunted her with a glare placing a firm hand on Sasami's shoulder.

            She smiled and nodded. "Only for Ryoko." Tenchi's eyes softened as he looked at Sasami. "But I'm only using it if it's a hounded present necessary."

            _'Thank you all…' _

---------------------

            "Oh my God! They're here! The Alien's are here!" A man shouted and screams began to echo through the streets.

---------------------

            "Hmm… Look's like we're already too late, we'll have to form a diversion…" Everyone looked over to Mihoshi who just smiled sheepishly.

            "Hey… I— I know I might not be that smart, but it doesn't mean you've got to pick on the stupid one!" She whined. "Why me?!"

            "Mihoshi… Just think; you'll go down in history!" Washu smiled and pushed her out the front main hatch.

-----------------------

            "We welcome you creature from another planet!" A man shouted in a strange outfit and bowing toward her.

            "Um… Hi?"

            "You can speak our language?!"

            _'Errr!__ Head quarters told me to not get involved with the other people of Earth! Now, I know why…' Mihoshi thought quickly. "I do, because I'm not from another planet, I'm a human just like you!"_

            Everyone looked at her strangely and then sighed. "That's not cool, then what's with the ship?!"

            "It's a brand new mottle thingy that we're testing, I ran out of fuel and had to crash-land!"

            "Ohhhh…" Everyone nodded and began to walk away.

---------------------

            "My lord, she isn't as dumb as she seems…" Kiyone looked out the window and watched the whole ordeal. _'Maybe this is the side that got her into Galaxy police to begin with?'_

_            "Now is our chance!" Tenchi shouted as everyone picked up a weapon and ran out._

-----------------------

Second Office

-----------------------

            "Ethan!" Maikeru came running.

            "Sir, what is it?" He pushed Ryoko into her room and she fell down on a full size bed.

            Take care of them!"

            "Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed and began to run out. They had removed almost all the rope stuff except for her hands and neck so she couldn't teleport or get very far if she ran. Ethan grabbed a hold of her arm quickly pulling her close so she couldn't move.

            "I don't think so!" I told you you'll never get out of here and I 

mean—" Nathan ran around slamming him in the head with a mettle pole.

            "I don't think so…" Nathan smiled as Maikeru and Ethan collapsed to the ground. "You okay?" He turned to a frightened Ryoko.

            "Thank you!" She cried running over to him and hugging him tightly.

            "Hey now, you better let me go before your boyfriend sees you hugging me…" Nathan pulled away and brushed a few stray bangs that were clinging to her face. "Let's get this thing off of you, shall we?" 

            Ryoko nodded and blinked away a few stray tears from her golden eyes. "Yeah…"

            Nathan ran with Ryoko back into the room and over to a solid black box with a number pad locks system. "Good thing they teach you how to break into these kinds of things…"

            Ryoko laughed as he punched in a few numbers and it popped open. "That's handy… I can do that also…"

            "Yeah, is it true what they said about you having powers and crap?"

            "If you mean the being about to fly, teleport, shoot energy balls, being stronger then about thirty grown men, and able to form a sward that is kind of like a laser… Yeah…"

            "Wow… Anything else?"

            "Ummm… I'm from another planet, and I'm a space pirate… That's how I learned how to break into things… I just can't because of this stuff… What's it made of?" She looked down at the black mettle rope around her wrists and neck.

            "Ahh… That stuff, yeah it's absorbs any abnormal strengths and makes them imposable to use… You're right now defenseless…" He looked at her with a perplexed look after hearing she was from another planet.

            "Ehhh…" She looked back at him and smiled. "Yes, I'm an 'Alien…' Get over it, Tenchi and all the other six 'alien' girls, one being the princess of Juri have, so you might as well also."

            He smirked. "I'm fine, just never met someone as beautiful at you before."

            Ryoko blushed as he walked closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Could I kiss you Ryoko?"


	8. Chapter 7

**_For The One You Love_****__**

**_-- Chapter 7 --_**

**_By: Rachel*_**

**_Rated: R_**

**_Gender: Etc. Etc._**

**_-- I don't own Tenchi, just this story idea --_**

**_-- R&R!!!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW IF I HAVE TO FINISH THIS FANFIC OR NOT!! –_**

****

**_!ENJOY!_**

****

            "What?"

            "Will you let me kiss you Ryoko?" Nathan pulled her close and she pushed away.

            "I… No, don't please." Ryoko backed off to the other side of the room frightened by his actions.

-----------------

            "Sir? Sir answer!" One of Ethan's henchmen was shouting into a walky-talky but Ethan wouldn't answer him… "Waters, Murphy! Go check on him. Make sure he's alright; take a few of the guys with you also."

            "Ummm, yes sir!" They replied throwing their playing cards to the ground and have three other men come with them.

-----------------------

            "Tenchi!" Washu hissed waving her arm for him and the others to come and run over quickly. They ran down a dark alleyway and quickly ducked behind a large dark blue dumpster. "There's a camera just ahead of us. Tenchi you've got to shoot it…"

            "Huh? Me, why me?!"

            "You're the tallest one here, that's why!" All the girls shouted covering their mouths and ducking even more afraid it was sound activated.

            "Hmm… Thanks…" Tenchi looked at all of them. Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami. All the memories he had of them since the moment they had all met. "I don't want your help. I want you to go back to the ship. Getting me here was enough. Leave now before it's too late and one of you gets hurt or killed."

            "Tenchi, no I want to stay and help yo—"

            "Shh… Sasami, I already said you've all helped me enough. I promise I'm coming back to you guys, with Ryoko." Tears filled Sasami's eyes but she nodded. Tenchi smiled and patted her gently on the head and stood turning to the others.

            "Tenchi, if you're going by yourself you're going to need more then just the gun I gave you." Washu looked worriedly at her son-in-law not knowing what to do for the first time in her life. No the second. The first was when her daughter and husband had died; she thought her life wouldn't go on. But it did, if she lost Ryoko, and Tenchi she'd… Die.

            "I know… Mom?" Tenchi Smiled slightly and turned his head to one side looking at Washu.

            "I—" She didn't finish as her eyes filled with tears and she nodded hugging him tightly.

            "Don't worry; I've got the Light Hawk Sward with me if I really need to use it!" Washu looked at him shock. She didn't even know he had brought it with him.

            "Well, at least you've got that…" Washu sighed still worried.

            "Dad also gave me a gun of his own."

            Washu cheered up and nodded with more enthusiasm. "Okay, I'm alright with you going now. Just don't kill yourself doing anything heroic; alright?"

            "Yeah…" Tenchi smile and motioned them all back as he made a quick dash in front of the camera and shot it as he ran by to the door. He looked back one last and smiled to himself before looking back at his predicament. The solid concrete door was locked with a keypad and decided to do what he had to do… Shoot it. Pushing the door open he made sure the gun was on stun and looked around quickly. There wasn't anyone there.

            "What?"

"Will you let me kiss you Ryoko?"

"I… No don't please." Tenchi's breathe came to an aborted halt as some man echoed the horrid words somewhere near by him. Anger began to boil in his blood again as he thought of Ethan. _'I'll kill him!' Tenchi looked down at the gun and clicked the red little button and changed it from stun to kill._

--------------------

            Nathan smiled and backed away. "Didn't think I had a chance."

            "Hmm… I'll have to introduce you to my," Ryoko paused. "My friend Ayeka."

            Tenchi ran around the corner and put the gun against Nathan's head. "Freeze Ethan!"

            "Tenchi?!" Ryoko looked at the man holding a large gun in front of her.

            "Ahh… The infamous Tenchi. You know Ryoko wouldn't stop talking about you? She would either be screaming your name, saying you'll be here to save her… You a pretty popular guy here."

            "Shut up Ethan! How would you feel if I shot you right here."

            "I don't know; I'm not Ethan…" Tenchi looked at him in confusion. He turned around and looked at the man. 

            "Why the hell did you want to kiss Ryoko then?!" Anger was still in his voice.

            "I… I wanted to kiss the most beautiful woman on Earth. But she's already taken I see.

            "Tenchi… Don't hurt him; he's here to help us out of this mess." Ryoko took a step closer to Tenchi. Tenchi turned and dropped all defenses and ran in a split second over to Ryoko holding her tightly in his arms.

            "Are you for real?" Tenchi pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

            "Are you?" Tears filled Ryoko's eyes as Tenchi tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

            "As real as I can get; are you alright?" He looked at the burses and small cuts that were healing quite quickly.

            "I…" She didn't know how to tell him. How could she say that Ethan had raped her?"

            Nathan saw the look on Ryoko's face and decided to take some action. "He threw her around pretty badly and hit her a few times, that's all I know. I tried to get him to stop; no one was supposed to get hurt." Nathan pointed behind him to the two bodies on the ground.

            "Did you kill him?" Tenchi looked over and pulled his gun away from Nathan.

            "Uhh, no."

            Tenchi smiled and pointed the gun at Ethan. "Tenchi…" Ryoko pulled on his arm and shook her head. "No, I just want to go home Tenchi can't we go now; please?" Tenchi smiled and closed her eyes.

            "Sure. Ayeka wants her best friend home safe."

            "Best friend?" She looked at Tenchi in worry.

            "Well, yeah. She sure as heck isn't your enemy now. She doesn't love me anymore now that she knows I love you Ryoko. She said maybe she'll be able to find someone here on earth; someone other then me who she can marry and have a family with. I never wanted to marry her and be king of some planet. I want to marry you… And have a family with you, Ryoko." Tenchi let his hand run through her matted hair and kissed her on the cheek gently.

            "You want to have a family with me?" Ryoko's eyes widened when she heard his words and was in even more shock when he nodded with all serious. Ryoko hugged Tenchi tightly never wanting this moment to end. But nothing can last… 

            "Oh look. You made it here… Alive." Ethan stood up and rubbed his head and cracked his neck.

            Tenchi's grip on Ryoko tightened and he narrowed his eyes reluctantly letting Ryoko go and turning to face Ethan. "Nice to see you too…" Tenchi sneered.

            "Give us Ryoko or be shot, it's your choice." Maikeru spoke as three 'comrades' came from around the corner; all who pulled out guns and aimed to fire.

            "One question…" Tenchi smiled slightly looking at Ryoko.

            "Hurry before you annoy me further…" Ethan hissed.

            "Aren't you just going to end up killing us anyway? So why should I give her up now?"

            "Why you little!" Ethan's grip tightened on the gun as Tenchi quickly took out his sward and lit it up.

            "Hey, look what I can do!" Tenchi smirked as he came full force at Ethan stopping centimeters away from his pale white face. "Boo…" Tenchi glared as fear shot right through Ethan's body.

            "Why don't you kill me? Or wait I forgot there are four men that now have their guns pointed at your woman…" Ethan pointed behind him and Tenchi looked back. "You are a fool." Ethan grabbed out a pocket knife and grabbed a hold of Tenchi putting the knife up to his throat. The men chuckled to themselves as Ryoko fell to her knees all hope leaving her.

            "Erra! Let them go!" Nathan ran towards Maikeru.

            "Sorry boy…" Maikeru fired his gun hitting him in the heart. "You're fired."

            "Nathan!" Ryoko screamed tears falling from her eyes.

            Nathan fell to the ground and turned his head to Ryoko. "If… If you didn't have… If you didn't have Tenchi," Nathan coughed up blood his teeth and mouth stained with blood. "Would… You have kissed me?"

            "Oh god… Yes, yes of course I would. Don't talk okay, you'll be alright trust me, my mother's one of the smartest people I've ever known in this galaxy. She'll save you… You've just got to hang on a little bit longer. Please for me Nathan hang on." Ryoko placed his head on her lap and the anger in her and Tenchi grew more and more.

            Tenchi's eyes seemed to grow darker and darker. He was clenching his fists so hard his hands were bleeding. "Ethan…"

            "Shut up Tenchi…"

            "ERRA BASTARD!!" Ethan went flying into a wall as a light formed around Tenchi and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. The room flashed and screams were heard throughout. Ryoko held onto Nathan his hand falling to the ground beginning to give up on life. There was a loud boom and Ryoko tried to scream out Tenchi's name but couldn't even hear herself let alone anyone else's voices.

------------------

            "The Juri power!" Ayeka screeched starring out the window of the ship.

            _'No…' Washu's heart began to stop. "We're going in now!"_

            "But little Washu Tenchi said for us to stay here—" Sasami whimpered looking at the ground.

            "You want to have Tenchi and Ryoko to come home safe don't you?!" Washu grabbed her gun she had placed on top of some of the controls and ran for the exist.

            _'Tenchi, why'd you use the full Jurian power?! You'll kill yourself and Ryoko!' Tears were filling Ayeka's eyes blurring her vision as she quickly joined Washu._

            Sasami stood at the exist watching as only Washu and Ayeka left the ship. "Be careful you guys…"

            "I'm sure they will Sasami." Kiyone smiled weakly. Then thoughts dawned on her. Thoughts of the hospital and Washu and, well everyone really. "Sasami. How would people from Earth know about Washu, and all of us and every bit about our history? Earth doesn't know anything about the other planets holding life. Or space travel being, normal for us and everyone else do they?"

            "No. I don't think they want this planet knowing for some reason." Sasami's eyes narrowed trying to remember anything but she couldn't.

            "Kiyone! Kiyone I'm hungry, I want to go home!" Mihoshi cried her eyes tear ridden.

            "Uhh… Mihoshi!" Kiyone and Sasami groaned.

            "What'd I do?!"

            "Nothing… That's the problem." Kiyone rubbed her head as she felt a migraine coming on.

            "Mihoshi I'll go make you a quick little snack." Sasami frowned looking at the 'endless pit' as she walk to the kitchen slowly worry written all over her.

------------

            There was no sound, no sound at all. Dust surrounded everything and Ryoko couldn't see anything. _'I'm alive…' __ Ryoko sat up coughing and tried to see in front of her. She then felt a body next to her, it was Nathan's. She placed her head against his chest. __'He's still alive!' Ryoko smiled, and tried to stand._

            "Uhh…" Tenchi moaned opening his eyes. There was a fallen door on top of him and he was having some problems trying to move it, but managed. _'Ryoko…' "Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted._

            "Tenchi? Where are you I can't see!" 

            "Tenchi, Ryoko!" Washu came full force into the room screaming there names.

            "Damn it! I told you… To stay back!" Tenchi coughed pushing the solid wood door from Ryoko's room off of him.

            Ryoko took two more steps and fell to the ground with a thud as the door fell into her walking path. "Ryoko!" Tenchi scrambled to her side lifting her up towards him and kissing her full on the lips.

            Ayeka smiled slightly shaking her head. "Oww…" There was a moan as Ayeka stepped on something that felt like a leg. She bent down to see what it was. The dust was beginning to clear and you could now just make out faces and what seemed to be bodies on the ground.

            "Are you alive?" Ayeka looked down inches away from the persons face. Nathan opened his eyes and looked up to meet the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

            "Are you an angel?"

            "I don't think so, you're still alive." Ayeka blushed at the comment and sat up quickly looking back to Ryoko and Tenchi. Tenchi's arms wrapped around her as he ravished her with kisses. Ayeka quickly looked away.

            Washu looked over to her daughter smiling lightly before going over to Ayeka and the man on the ground. "What's your name?"

            "Nathan."

            "This is Ayeka, she's the princess of Juri, I'm Washu, and I'm guessing you've already met Tenchi and Ryoko?" Nathan nodded looking over and smiling weakly.

            "Ryoko told me a little bit about you. She was right." Ayeka's eyes narrowed as she looked at the man and then right over to Ryoko.

            "What did she say?"

            "Something around the lines of, I'd fall in love you with you at first sight." Ayeka's turned beat red and didn't know what to say. No one had ever said such a thing to her, but it wasn't a bad thing. She didn't mind the comment.

            "Oh… I… Thank you?" Nathan smiled with a slight chuckle as he sat up.

---------

            "Ryoko, I missed you so much, I'll never leave you again I swear on my life." Ryoko shook her head and pushed her index finger against his lips silencing him.

            "You don't have to promise me anything, just being with you now; here is what I've always hoped for."

            "You hoped to have been almost killed by the 'second office' and have me save you?" Tenchi looked at her blankly and she whacked his head.

            "You idiot! Just to have you hold me and call me yours. That's what I've always hoped for." She smiled and stood up trying to help Tenchi to his feet. "You okay?"

            "Tenchi," Ayeka interrupted you used the full Jurian force. You should… You should be dead, along with Ryoko and… And him!" She pointed blushing when Nathan smiled winking his left eye at her.

            "Yeah, well. I'm not dead, and neither are they. I can already produce the wings of the light hawk. So maybe I can give them to other people?"

            "That's probably true, that would explain why you're still alive and why Nathan here doesn't have a hole in his chest anymore. You didn't use the full power; instead it spread throughout the three of you. So you won't have to worry about loosing your Tenchi, Ryoko." Ryoko turned bright red a glare fixed into her eyes.

            "Mother!" Washu smiled and walked over to her whispering into her ear.

            "I know what happened to you my angel… Come to the lab after you get some rest and I'll run some tests to make sure you're alright; okay?" Ryoko's eyes fell cold and she nodded glancing over to a body pinned between a large mettle beam that had fallen during the explosion. Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ryoko's waist pulling her back into his chest and kissing her on the neck gingerly.

            "You want to go home now? Before the police come and find us here?" Ryoko nodded and she pulled away walking with Tenchi and Washu. Ayeka and Nathan talked behind them laughing and enjoying each other's company. 

--------------

            Ethan opened his eyes barley flinching in pain when he tried to move his legs. "Ahh!"

            "Sir!" Someone came running moments after Ryoko and Tenchi had left. "Sir, are you okay. It's a miracle you aren't dead."

            "It's miracle that kid is still alive! Help me up and we're going to kill the bastard!" Ethan clenched his fits tightly his eyes glared with hate and evil as he looked over to Maikeru's lifeless body. _'I'll kill him!'_

****

**_R&R!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_For The One You Love_**

**_-- Chapter 8 --_**

**_By:__ Rachel*_**

**_Rated:__ R_**

**_Gender:__ Romance/Drama/Mild comedy_**

**_E-mail:__ DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

_-- Don't own Tenchi Etc. See you space cowboy isn't mine either. I changed it though, I don't say that ^-^ (Saying from Cowboy Bebop)--_

_ENJOY THE CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET POSTED_

_---------------------------_

****

**_            "We're going to be what?!" Tenchi yelled as Sasami gave him a bag of ice for a swollen cut on his far head._**

            "If we don't get our butts out of here we'll be shot down, Ryo-oki has to move it faster then ever before. I told a little fib… I think by now though they know I was lying."

            "Uhhhh… Let's move it then!" Ryoko smiled beginning to fall asleep in Tenchi's arms as she lay on a red leather couch with him.

            "I…" Washu hesitated.

            "You heard the woman, get this thing moving." Nathan smiled as Ayeka handed him a soda.

            "Ryoko…" Tenchi barely whispered as he ran his hand through her cyan hair. 

            "Hmm…" She smiled cuddling closer to him.

            "You guys know best don't you…" Washu mumbled sarcastically. "Ryo-oki, move it out of here fast!" Washu yelled; and with a cry from Ryo-oki she lifted off into the air.

            "See you space alien…" A man waved holding one of those foam rubber hands into the air. _'Hey… Cowboy Bebop will be coming on soon!' The man's mind shouted and he ran off towards his home._

------

            "They sure as heck attract the weird ones…" Nathan mumbled looking out a car window. "Oww!" He yelled as a man held him back and another placed his leg back in the right position. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He groaned. "I could have bit my own tong off!"

            _'To bad you didn't…' The doctor thought to himself._

            "Well, we figured we'd get it over quickly for you sir. Please don't be mad with us, it was all in good mind."

            "Heh… Good mind, yeah…" Nathan rolled his eyes as the doctor began to wrap his leg.

            "I hope you know sir, you won't be able to make it if that kid does that glow and explode trick again."

            "Yes, don't you think I know that already?! If hell decides to take me let it be, then I'll die and live with all the sins I've committed, let fate decide who lives and who dies!" Ethan glared his mind screaming with hate.

            _'It's like a battle between good and evil… But, good always prevails. Right?' Water's looked at Nathan; his eyes were cold and bleak. It was like he had been taken over by the devil. Consumed by hate, and would never return, unless he or that boy died. __'What is the kid was right… What if what we're doing is wrong?'_

----------

            Tenchi picked Ryoko up and walked down the hallway holding her tightly in his arms. She breathed lightly her eyes fluttering as if dreaming. Tenchi opened his door with a kick of his left foot and walked in almost losing his grip and letting the angel fall from heaven's arms. _'That was a close one…'_

            Ryoko's eyes closed tightly shut and opened. She looked around franticly and then calmed down when she noticed Tenchi was carrying her. "Hmm…" She mumbled smiling when he looked down at her.

            "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up… I was just going to let you sleep in my room incase Ayeka, or someone was yelling.

            "It's okay, I won't have a problem falling asleep again Tenchi… Just stay here until I do?" She looked almost frightened. Like if he said no she'd cry her eyes out at the littlest noise after he left her. Like a little kid waking up from a nightmare; or after seeing their first scary movie. You're always scared something will come lurking out of the shadows and attack you.

            _'What did they do to you Ryoko?' Tenchi's mind was screaming. __'What did they do?' Tenchi lay next to Ryoko holding her close as they both aloud fatigue take over._

----------

            Ryoko walked into a dark woods beady little glowing eyes lurking over her from every direction. She started running not knowing which way to go. Tripping over rocks and braches she gave up and huddled up against a tree crying and rocking back and forth wishing Tenchi was there. When suddenly there was a whisper of her name from behind her she stood up and walked backwards a little.

            "Ryoko…" The figure walked out. It was Tenchi. She smiled running into his arms. "Ryoko… I'm not Tenchi…"

            "Huh?" She looked up in alarm as Tenchi smile turned into a glare and Ethan was holding her throwing her onto the ground and tearing her shirt open.

            "TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed—

-----------

            "TENCHI!" Ryoko's body shot up. Tenchi scrambled off of the bed and reached for whatever was screaming at him.

            "Ryoko? Ryoko, what's wrong you're shaking all over!" Tenchi pulled her away as tears streamed down her pale face. "Was it Ethan Ryoko?" Ryoko's eyes sank and she nodded willingly. "He didn't just throw you around did he Ryoko? Don't lie to me, you have nothing to hide, I won't be ashamed of you ever… No matter what you hear me?"

            "Uhh huh…" She berried her face into his bear chest holding him close to her.

            "He raped you didn't he Ryoko?" Tenchi's heart sank as Ryoko's body stopped shaking.

            "Yes…" She uttered. The word hit Tenchi like a ton of bricks. He wasn't there for her. She must have been so scared.

            "Oh, God Ryoko." Tenchi tilted her head up to him letting her eyes meat his. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But I promise nothing will happen to you anymore I will never let anyone hurt you again."

            "Tenchi, stop. I'm… I was just a little shaken up. Washu is having me go to her lab to have a few tests done to make sure I'm alright. You don't have to worry about it Tenchi… I just have to move on and forget it alright?"

            Tenchi let his hand run through Ryoko's hair and pushed his lips against hers. He wanted to give her everything and anything she wanted. He would give her the planet of Juri if she wanted it anything… "I love you Ryoko."

            Ryoko smiled. "I know." Tenchi laid her down on the bed and kissed her down her neck and along her collar bone gingerly.

            "Tenchi… We can't." She couldn't believe she was saying this. He looked up at her in question. "Washu said not too…"

            Tenchi blushed. "Oh…" She laughed Pulling him back down into another kiss.

            "Don't worry." She smirked.

            "Hmm… I won't."

-----------

- Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter. School has been murder…-_-' -

E-mail me any time at:

DuckQueen2150@aol.com

READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY


	10. Chapter 9

**_For The One You Love_**

**_By Rachel_**

**_- Chapter 9 -_**

            Tenchi held Ryoko in his arms. He stared down at her and smiled slightly watching her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly letting his one hand run through her cyan hair. Ryoko mumbled Tenchi's name with a little sigh cuddling closer to him as she moved her one hand from his bare chest. Tenchi's eyes softened as he kissed her on the head gingerly. "Love you too Ryoko…" 

            "Hmmm…" She murmured nodding slightly. It was four in the morning, and Ryo-oki just passed over the Japan boarder and was heading home to Okayama.

------------

            Washu sighed. "I told her not to do anything with him, and what does she do? Everything you shouldn't… Why did I even bother telling her not to?" Washu paced back and forth. "You tell her she can't have sex, she has sex… You tell her she can, and she does!" Washu cursed under her breath. _'Damn her, why is it so hard for her to understand, or listen to me?!'_

            "Washu, we'll be landing in ten minutes." Sasami popped her head through the door.

            "Yeah…" She groaned. 

            "You want me to go tell Tenchi?"

            "No!" She shouted and ran up the stairs. "I'll tell him…" She quieted down slightly coughing.

            "Oh… All right. I'll just make sure I have all my stuff with me then." Sasami looked at her strangely shaking her head. _'The people I know are all starting to lose it, I swear!'_

--------------

            "So what's it like?" Nathan stared in awe at Ayeka. She was so beautiful to him.

            "What is what like?" She laughed taking a sip of her tea.

            "Space… Being far away from your home. What's… Juri is it?" Nathan paused waiting for her to reply.

            "Yes, that's it… Juri."

            "What's that like?"

            Ayeka thought for a moment. "That's a tuff one… Umm, well, space is like a never ending blackness, it's very frightening at times, yet it has this mysterious beauty to it that just draws you further and further into the blackness… I never get tired of it. My father, when I was a little girl used to take me out at night into the gardens and we'd look at the stars and try and count them," Ayeka laughed again. "I would always lose count and get angry and yell at the stars blaming them for moving or something."

            Nathan smirked. "Wish I could have done that. I've always lived in the cities. I lived in Tokyo for about five years, New York for three, and then we finally moved to France when I turned nine. My parents got a divorce and I stayed in France with my mother… You see, in the cities there is too much light, I could never see the stars, unless I was lucky or something…" Ayeka frowned. "Anyway you miss Juri?"

            Ayeka was a little taken aback. "I…" She sighed. "Yes and no." She took another sip of her tea, finishing it. "I miss my family and home, my planet. But my father kept on pressing me to get married. I couldn't take it and when I came to Earth… I met Tenchi. I've lived here ever since. It's like a second home to me. I don't have to feel like a princess here. I just feel like a normal person… Maybe even human." Ayeka pulled a peace of hair behind her ears. "As for the planet. It's almost like Earth, but it has different trees, plants… Different wildlife." Ayeka closed her eyes picturing her home. An idea popped into her mind when she remembered her father and her star gazing. "You want to look at the stars?"

            Nathan blushed slightly. "What?" He hadn't been paying attention to her for the last minute or so. He had been watching her every move. How graceful she was…

            "When we get back to Tenchi's, it's at a shrine on top of a mountain. There are only a few other homes there, so it's nice and dark… I… I mean, there isn't much light so we should be able to see the stares very well." She blushed. "That's if you want to."

            "I'd love to." He smiled with a kind glance.

-------------

            "Tenchi, RYOKO!" Washu screeched. Tenchi jumped up quickly.

            "Ryoko!" Tenchi hissed.

            "Hmm?" Ryoko sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What?"

            "RYOKO!" Washu pounded on the door again.

            "Ehh!" Ryoko screamed getting dressed quickly. "I've got to get back to my room!" She kissed him quickly full on the lips. She didn't want to pull away, but she was afraid Washu was going to break the door and she fazed away. Tenchi pulled on a pair of sweat pants and answered the door.  

            "You missed her Washu…" Tenchi opened the door and looked down at her.

            "Where is she?!"

            "Her room, I would try there." Tenchi smiled pointing to the room across from him. "Be kind Washu; don't be too hard on her."

            "Heh! Don't worry I'll be as kind as I can…" She grumbled. "Oh, we'll be home in a moment. We've made it back safely without being shot down, it's a miracle…" She waved her hand in a circle. "Wop de do…" She rolled her eyes.

-------------

_            'I'm dead, I'm dead!'_

            _"Yes, you're dead..." Washu spoke through their mind link. __"I told you not to do anything until I did the blood tests and everything!"_

_            "I didn't care, I'm fine,  we're fine. No worries, now could you maybe NOT talk through the mind link and leave me alone?"_

_            "Fine, I'm still doing the test when we land in a few minutes, just see me in the lab then."_

_            "Yes mother…" She replied sneeringly. _

            "I'm just doing this because I care about you my little Ryoko." Washu smiled opening the door as Ryoko fazed into a red tank top and blue flare jeans.

            Yeah, those tests and all you said were for science when I was little helped science a whole hell of a lot…" Ryoko glared. Washu's eyes widened.

            "You… You remember that?"

            "How could I forget?!" Ryoko screamed, as tears fell from her eyes. "You really cared about my well being then, so why do you now?!" Ryoko fell to her bed.

            'She was only three or four when I did those tests on her… She lost all her memories of Kagato and her past after he made her attack Juri.'

            "The one thing that I remembered was my mother and all the pain she put me though…" Ryoko had read Washu's mind. She sat down in her appearing chair and looked at Ryoko sadly. 

            "My Ryoko…"

            "My Ryoko, my ass." She grumbled. "I can still remember everything." Ryoko glared at her. "You hooked me up to machines over and over again, showing people how resistant I was to pain, but do you have any idea how much that hurt?!"

            "Uhh, do you know how it felt to loose my husband and daughter?! I did it so that other families wouldn't have to deal with the lose I went through! Kagato had attacked the planet where I was living at the time. He was driving across a large bridge, when Kagato attacked our planet; I was in my lab still doing some research, when it happened. The bridge fell into the ocean below; they said that they died on impact. My goal was to create a being that would be able to withstand such events; and eventually have it capable of being inserted into a human fetus, just like a little shot. I succeeded when I did the test on you. I clamed you as my own, I took care of you until you were about six years old, then Kagato attacked again. He knew somehow about you and your powers. So he took advantage of them and stole you away from me, it was like loosing my husband and little girl all over again." Washu didn't hold the tears and let them fall freely.

            "I—" Ryoko was cut off.

            "That's when I lost it… Or became the 'mad scientist', as they put it. I began searching all over for you. I gave up my job, my home, I had to barrow money from my husband's family just so I could afford food and fuel for my ship. I searched for years on end. Looking all over the universe, until one day I found you and Kagato, not far from Juri, you had grown up so much. But, Kagato threw me in the mirror world, I only could watch you from afar. Then one day, you never came back from an attack. I didn't see you again for all those years that you were being held on Earth. Kagato forgot about me almost, until he sensed your energy coming from Earth. After Tenchi had revived you. You finally a year later came and killed Kagato, and saved me. Well, in a sense it was you… But it was really Mihoshi I guess…" Washu sighed. "I wouldn't have done it to you, if there wasn't a purpose to it Ryoko… TO me you're everything. Just like my little girl, and my husband were…"


End file.
